marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Franklin Richards: Sons of Geniuses Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Cross-Dimensional Communicator (CDC) | StoryTitle2 = Fantastic Frank! | Writer2_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Writer2_2 = Marc Sumerak | Penciler2_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Inker2_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Colourist2_1 = Brad Anderson | Letterer2_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor2_1 = Nathan Cosby | Editor2_2 = Ralph Macchio | Synopsis2 = On Earth-9801, the story continues as "Fantastic Frank", a version of Franklin who has super-powers. Frank has to do his chores, which include moving a mountain-top, putting a train back on its rails, and saving a bank from being robbed. As he relaxes after his chores, Kristoff von Doom breaks into Reed's lab, attempting to steal the Interdimensional Molecular Transporter. Frank tries to stop him, breaking the transporter by accident. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Bank Robbers * Other Characters: * Police Locations: * (Frank Richards, Hero) Items: * Interdimensional Molecular Transporter Vehicles: * A Train | StoryTitle3 = Chimp Change! | Writer3_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Penciler3_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Inker3_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Colourist3_1 = Brad Anderson | Letterer3_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor3_1 = Nathan Cosby | Editor3_2 = Ralph Macchio | Synopsis3 = On Earth-2991, Franklin Richards is the only evolved member of his family. While he still looks like a chimp, he thinks like a human being. Luckily, his invention HERBIE can keep up with him. Franklin is showing off his new invention when he finds out Mole Monkey is on the rampage again, he leaves taking care of his parents to HERBIE, and charges off to battle. Mole Monkey whips out his new invention, the Mole Monster, and Franklin takes care of it. Rather than taking Mole Monkey into custody, Franklin has to save his friend Katie instead. When he gets back to his lab, he finds that his parents have destroyed his new invention. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * (Giganto Alternate) Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** ** Items: * Franklin's invention to solve Earth's energy needs | StoryTitle4 = H.E.R.B.I.E.: Son of a Super-Computer | Writer4_1 = Marc Sumerak | Penciler4_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Inker4_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Colourist4_1 = Brad Anderson | Letterer4_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor4_1 = Nathan Cosby | Editor4_2 = Ralph Macchio | Synopsis4 = On Earth-89771, Herbie is the kid and Franklin is his helper. After Herbie gets into mischief in his father's lab, he leaves before he gets in trouble for turning on the cross-dimensional portal. Franklin figures he has nothing to lose, and enters the portal. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * (Herbie's caregiver) * (unnamed, Herbie's parents) Other Characters: * * Herbie's robot hamster Locations: * (Robotic FF) :* The Baxter Building Items: * The Cross-Dimensional Conference System * The Dimensional Portal | StoryTitle5 = Franklin Freakout! | Writer5_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Writer5_2 = Marc Sumerak | Penciler5_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Inker5_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Colourist5_1 = Brad Anderson | Letterer5_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor5_1 = Nathan Cosby | Editor5_2 = Ralph Macchio | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Hundreds of alternate-universe Franklin Richards * * * * Alternate universe H.E.R.B.I.E.s Locations: * :* The Baxter Building * (Home of Francine Richards) * (Home of Franq'lyn R'ich'rdz) * (Home of F.R.A.N.K.L.I.N.) Items: * Cross-Dimensional Communicator (CDC) * Interdimensional Portal | Solicit = The Marvel Universe is a world of infinite possibilities, and as a member of the Fantastic Four family, Franklin Richards has the means to explore each of those possibilities to the fullest! Since every alternate reality has its own unique version of Franklin, the chances of disaster seem pretty high -- no matter which dimension you call home! But if all of those Franklins from across the folds of space and time found a way come together... well, let's just hope that every alternate reality has a H.E.R.B.I.E. too! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/comic_books/issue/22535/franklin_richards_sons_of_genuises_2008_1 }}